Banshee song
by Miehczyslaw
Summary: Wolf es gris gris gris y tiene alma de cachorro no domesticado. Muy en secreto Bell espera volverse un fantasma y así atormentarlo en sus sueños.


**Renuncia:** todo de Yuuki Kodama.

 **Advertencia:** ooc y chorradas mentales.

 **Nota:** aunque no lo parezca esto es un Wolf/Bell ¿?

* * *

 **i.**

 **B** ell tiene ojos de charco sucio y sonrisita de papel mache, un poco cínica, un poco rota. (muy, muy en el fondo, allá en las aguas turbulentas del mar de sus entrañas, donde sólo ella nada para tranquilizarse, aunque eso cambie debido a Staz porque _por supuesto_ Staz viene y voltea su mundo de cabeza y —Bell, lo siento lo siento). A decir verdad–

Tiene ganas de estrangularlo.

A ver si así le presta un poco de atención y si nota que ella está viva y no es ningún fantasma y hay sangre caliente en sus venas de carretera sin rumbo y que a pesar de todo está muriendo debido a él.

Porque es tan, tan injusto. (Qué vileza). Y honestamente Bell no desperdicia ninguna oportunidad para burlarse de Staz. Pero sin darse cuenta de cuándo deja de amarlo y empieza a quererlo. (¿Acaso no es lo mismo?).

Y todo cambia.

 **ii.**

Wolf es gris gris gris y tiene alma de cachorro no domesticado. Y es la clase de chico que después de compartir miradas con una chica se sonroja hasta las orejas y pide disculpas. Nota los sentimientos femeninos y por eso es el opuesto completo de Staz (que es negro de pozo sin fondo y como un murciélago golpeteando las ventanas).

Wolf tiene el ceño fruncido en actitud desafiante y es bajo de estatura —no por nada Liz le llama "enano" —. Sin embargo es bueno, y fuerte y todo lo que ella busca en un novio. (Excepto que no es Staz).

Pero.

Bell de pronto se vuelve su amiga. De Wolf. De este vendaval de aire helado, de las garras filosas y los aullidos a la luz de la luna, de los silencios parlanchines y las pláticas calladas.

Staz vive por Fuyumi y no hay ningún problema con ello. En serio. Así que Bell se hace a un lado y sin notar cuándo o cómo queda junto a Wolf, que también les observa como pensativo. (Si se acercan un poquito más casi podrían tomarse de las manos).

— Lamento que tu primer crush fuese no correspondido —dice de la nada y medio en broma. Él ladea el cuello.

— Lo mismo digo.

Y ninguno añade nada más. No es que haga falta.

Lo saben lo saben lo saben.

 **iii.**

Por razones increíbles termina conociendo a la madre de Wolf. Y se llevan estupendamente. Tanto que Katie le dice: serías una estupenda yerna, ¿de verdad no te interesa mi muchacho? Y Bell quiere crear un portal y viajar lejísimos porque ¿qué clase de pregunta es esa? (y es que teme contestarla, con sinceridad).

No es lo mismo. No hay fuegos artificiales ni sonrojos prominentes, pero hay algo igual.

(algo que se asienta en su estómago y lo entibia).

Entre su azul y su gris, una amalgama de colores desconocidos va surgiendo.

Bell cree que va a incendiarse de la pena.

Absurdo, absurdo.

Si tan sólo Wolf supiera...

Pero lo único que desea de momento es entrenar y volverse más poderoso, eso hasta que derroten a Akim. (Se parece demasiado y tan poco a Staz).

Bell lo mira, y piensa que los muchachos son idiotas.

 **iv.**

Él jamás se refiere a ella por su nombre.

— Daifuku —la llama, y Bell no tiene idea de cómo reaccionar. Wolf nunca ha usado apodos con Fuyumi.

— Me llamo Bell —comenta perezosa. Intenta que su pulso no se desborde como un río rojo en las montañas de su piel blanquecina y los ahogue a ambos. (Porque no es nada especial, no puede serlo).

Wolf parece meditarlo con seriedad, pero fracasa.

— Daifuku suena mejor.

— ¡¿Me ves cara de dulce japonés?!

Bell no puede evitar exaltarse. Entonces.

Wolf sonríe.

Así, con todos los dientes. A Bell los pulmones le fallan y le tiemblan las piernas. Wolf tiene sonrisa de medianoche (es preciosa). Y ella se cae se cae se cae.

Literalmente.

— E-espera ¿te encuentras bien Daifuku? ¡Responde!

Basta. Es un atentado contra su salud mental. Va a terminar matándola (muy en secreto Bell espera volverse un fantasma y así atormentarlo en sus sueños).

 **v.**

Resulta que.

Bell es una canción desafinada. Esa que todos conocen y nadie quiere cantar. Una canción de _banshee_. Y Wolf no es afín a la música, en lo absoluto, sin embargo la tararea en voz baja a veces. Con una sonrisa color invisible y los ojos blandos como nubes de lluvia acida.

Se sienta a su lado y la acompaña en las tardes, cuando Fuyumi deja de ser un espíritu y se vuelve una humana de lentejuelas que se va y Staz la mira irse y quedan sólo ellos dos, Wolf y Bell.

— Creí que te gustaba Fuyumi —suelta sin intención. Siempre Fuyumi, nunca ella.

— Me gustaba. Pero, uhm, yo, cómo explicarlo... ahora me gustas tú.

Wolf se revuelve el cabello de nieve con hollín al pronunciar esto último. Y desvía la mirada. Bell se muerde los labios hasta que le duele.

— Oh.

— ¿Y qué hay de ti, con Cherry Blood? —Inquiere él, genuinamente interesado. Bell cavila qué contestar.

 _Le pedí permiso para seguir adorándole. Pero–_

— Lo superé.

— Ahá.

 **vi.**

Y se quedan callados. Y de súbito a Bell no le importa que Wolf no sea Staz. Así es mejor, así está bien. Se le incendian las mejillas de cosmos y tiene flores atoradas en la garganta.

Entonces Bell se sumerge en su gris y él le besa con timidez los párpados, provocándole una risa de pájaro herido cuyas alas han sido arrancadas. Son torpes y son jóvenes y yace el amor amor amor entre ellos y sus dedos de rama torcida que apenas se tocan.

 _Porque quiero sujetar tu mano,_

 _quiero quererte, quiero_ —


End file.
